They
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Inicialmente es solo uno, Jio; él y la soledad, si quiere ser caritativo. Luego es Ruby y un entendimiento mutuo. Ball y risas compartidas. Ellos, tres niños bobos creyendo que pueden hacer la diferencia. Feliz cumpleaños (atrasado) Cassie.


**Disclaimer:** 666 Satán le pertenece a Seishi Kishimoto.

 **Parejas:** Jio Freed, Ruby Crescent, Ball.

 **Extensión:** 1143 palabras.

 **Notas:** Me debía algo de ellos, porque son una linda brotp y no les había dedicado nada. Además, debo ir variando de vez en cuando, es mi deber como la única que escribe del fandom (dar variedad y eso).

Para Cassie, de paso, por su atrasadisimo cumpleaños. Espero le guste.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers del final.

 **.**

* * *

 **They** _ **.**_

* * *

 **First.** I.

* * *

Inicialmente es él, nadie más que él. Él y la soledad, si quiere ser caritativo. Una figura agazapada en un rincón, un despojo arrojado contra el mundo. Jio no es mucho más que eso, algo así como una mugre, la que nadie quiere limpiar. Y aunque se pinte colmillos y finja indiferencia, duele. Duele despertar un día y creer que eso puede cambiar, duele sostener en sus manos el gato ensangrentado, duele recibir los golpes de Jin, duele oír el último aullido. Duele estar solo. Ante todo, a Jio le duele no entender _por qué_. ¿Qué ha hecho, que no merece sino el desprecio absoluto?

Inicialmente solo es Jio y una llaga, le quema el pecho y le consume el alma. Todavía puede fingir que no importa, pero nunca va a mentirse a sí mismo por mucho empeño que le ponga. Se le desgarran las fuerzas ante la consciencia de que siempre será así, de que nunca habrá nada más. Porque no lo habrá, tras tantas heridas ha comprendido finalmente ese punto: nunca, jamás de los jamases, habrá algo a su lado que no sea soledad.

Así que, en principio, no es más que Jio y la desesperanza.

* * *

 **Second.** She.

* * *

Se dice que hay un punto en que ya solo queda subir. Ruby es ese punto.

Jio es agonía y dolor y sufrimiento y soledad y luego la conoce. Ella le sonríe, a Jio no le interesa que la gente le sonría —antes lo hacía, aceptaba las manos tendidas hacia él y luego solo obtenía odio y muerte—. Sin embargo, Ruby hace algo extraño que la gente no se molesta en hacer con él: insistir, intentar. No desiste, por alguna razón. Hace empeño hasta que a Jio no le queda más que aceptarla a fingidos regañadientes.

Poco a poco comienza a ser feliz, a partir de entonces. Es como si Ruby fuera similar a un cántico que calmase todas sus heridas; la soledad se va, el dolor, la impotencia. Ella intenta comprender y lo invita a él a no darse por vencido con la pregunta. Es como un sueño de sonrisas compartidas y anécdotas contadas, como un anhelo de lazos y sentimientos mutuos. Se cuestiona si es así porque Ruby también está sola, muy a su manera, pero sin perder la esperanza.

Le contempla entonces y Ruby es más que un cántico en su vida, es todo lo que podría necesitar su endeble existencia.

Se convierte, entonces, en el _todo_.

«Ruby, eres la reina de mi mundo.»

* * *

 **Third.** He.

* * *

Es curioso que ser ellos dos resulte tan natural y de pronto Ball esté ahí, con exactamente la misma naturalidad. Ruby es un cántico, una soledad entendida. Ball es, por el contrario, un grito, uno que no cesa de luchar a pesar de carecer de la más mínima herramienta. Ball no tiene nada a su favor y sin embargo ahí está, de pie contra el mundo, por alguna razón. Jio se pregunta si es por eso que calza tan fácilmente en ese rompecabezas, porque a su manera también es ignorado.

Funciona, de alguna forma funciona.

Son tres entonces. No uno, no dos, tres. Los tres corriendo por el mundo como si pudiese tener algún tipo de sentido, como si fuesen a hacer alguna diferencia. Hay cosas que Ball no entiende, hay cosas que a Ruby no le interesan. Es extraño, admite Jio, sentirse de pronto el centro del mundo —de _un mundo_ , entre tantos—. Sonríe y los colmillos le brillan en recuerdos de cuando no estuvo solo, de lo hermoso que es volver a experimentar la sensación.

Sonríe y son tres niños bobos creyendo que el mundo puede llegar a tenerles algo de aprecio, cuando el mundo lo odia todo. Pensar, por un segundo, que tienen algún tipo de oportunidad.

Jio mira las estrellas, sus amigos a su lado, sus manos entrelazadas, y algo en él parece clamar:

«Gracias.»

* * *

 **Fourth.** They.

* * *

Las verdaderas amistades, dicen, no mueren ni con el paso del tiempo. Hay un instante, quizás demasiado largo, en que Jio vuelve a estar solo.

Hay una sola silueta en el cristal, y la otra se desvanece; hay un chico que cae al abismo; y otro que espera. Existe un punto es que esas dos sonrisas, ese tenue momento de comprensión y disfrute se despedaza y Jio siente que es su alma la que grita. Y vuelve a ser solo uno. Sin embargo, en contraposición Ruby no deja de brillar y Ball no deja de luchar. Vuelven a llegar a él, de alguna manera, porque resultan más testarudos de lo que Jio podría haber llegado a ser jamás. Es tan idiota mirar atrás y pensar que estuvo a punto de darse por vencido, es idiota mirar al frente y comprender que estarán ahí pase lo que pase. Son las mejillas tirantes por un intento de sonrisa casi olvidado, porque _ellos_ siguen ahí.

El mundo podría volver a ser perfecto a pesar de ser simplemente tres niños bobos si fueran, efectivamente, tres niños bobos. Una parte de la felicidad muere como muere el último gramo de infancia y luego solo queda una batalla sin respuestas, un destino sin alternativas.

No es justo, ciertamente. Jio no pidió ser Satán, pero _es_. ¿Qué punto tiene huir de lo inevitable, si al menos conserva la felicidad en el fondo del pecho? ¿Qué sentido tiene correr de lo ineludible, si a esas alturas aún puede tener los recuerdos dulces?

Ser Satán es su maldición, su eterno tormento; pero no es tan terrible, pero puede vivir y luchar y seguir andando con ello. Puede, porque a pesar de todo ellos estuvieron ahí, aunque él fuese un monstruo, estuvieron a su lado.

Y el final del camino se convierte en la última parada de un extraño y a la vez entrañable viaje. No más, no menos.

* * *

 **Fifth.** Anyone (We).

* * *

Inicialmente es solo Jio. Jio, la soledad, y las heridas. Ruby es un punto de quiebre, una luz en las tinieblas; Ball es un punto de calma, una fuerza para luchar. Hay un nosotros, por ahí, significando un camino andando en que la soledad se esfumó y las heridas cerraron.

Pero todo llega a su fin.

Al final no hay más que uno solo. Solo uno, una vez más. Ya no queda un «nosotros,» ya no hay sonrisas ni esperanzas, ya no hay tres niños bobos luchando contra el mundo como si hubiese alguna diferencia que hacer. Al final solo está la triste realidad de la vida.

(Pero, muy en el fondo, hay un chico y su soledad recordando son manos entrelazando las suyas, sonando a un «estamos aquí» que le producía ganas de llorar.

Y ese chico se desvanece y lleva una sonrisa con él, una de las sonrisas).

Y al final, al final hay uno, ya ni dos ni tres, solo uno. Uno, como al principio.

Un chico y un par de recuerdos felices. No más, no menos.

* * *

 **Nos leemos.**


End file.
